Lawfully Wedded Partners
by writeallnight
Summary: "Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, you will be going undercover as a married couple." With those words Hetty sends our favorite non-couple couple on a case the two won't soon forget. Being "married" has some unforeseen complications for Kensi and Deeks and brings up some feelings they might not even have known they had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Like I promised, more Densi goodness coming your way! This story takes place during and after "Neighborhood Watch." I mean, the Densi goodness was just to good not to write SOMETHING about that episode! Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, you will be going undercover as a married couple."

Kensi snorted. "I'm sorry. Deeks and I are doing what now?"

"You heard the woman," Deeks' glee was evident in the smile on his face. "Playing Ward and June. Ricky and Lucy. Mr. and Mrs. Smith,"

Kensi glared at him. "Is there a problem Miss Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Of course not," Kensi replied quickly, adopting her best professional-and-detached face.

"Well then," Hetty held up two rings. "Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows. "Do I get to kiss the bride?"

That conversation had taken place a week ago and ended with Kensi punching her partner in the solar plexus. Hard.

The plan had been put into action in less than 24 hours. They'd "moved in" to their new, modest mansion in the quiet, serene, gated community where they suspected a Russian sleeper agent lived.

Which was why when Kensi woke on what should have been a normal Thursday morning it was anything but. Because on this Thursday morning she woke up with her partner's arm wrapped around her waist.

Kensi lay still feeling Deeks breathe against her trying to get a handle on the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was Deeks, she reminded herself. Crazy, childish Deeks.

He shifted and pulled her closer, sighing in contentment and for one moment all of Kensi's resolve went out the window. The way his body curved around her, the warmth of his breath on her neck; it felt so safe, so right to be next to him this way. Kensi swallowed hard and shook herself mentally. He was her partner. Lying next to him in a bed didn't change that one bit no matter how good he smelled or how perfectly she fit into his arms.

The clock said 6:30 and there was work to be done. Reluctantly Kensi pulled away from Deeks' hold, leaving him peacefully in "their" bed. She watched him sleep for only a moment longer before stepping into the bathroom to put on her running clothes. On her way out the door she stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As an after-thought she put on a pot of coffee. She wouldn't drink it before her run, but Deeks would probably like it when he woke up. And that's what wives did right?

Her run around the neighborhood was as much to clear her head as it was for reconnaissance. She stopped and chatted with several of their neighbors including Brett and Paulina who reminded her about their dinner date that evening. The invitation had been extended almost the second they'd met the couple the day before. They seemed friendly enough but Kensi was getting a weird vibe from them. She didn't like the way Brett seemed to keep his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking at him. Something was off about this neighborhood. And it was more than the assassin living in their midst.

By the time she arrived back at the house she felt better, more centered, the thoughts she'd had upon waking shoved neatly back down in their place. They were just playing house. It was all a game. And she planned on winning.

Deeks met her on the front porch, a twinkle in his eye. He was loving every second of this assignment and if that wasn't enough to drive away the last vestiges of their early morning in bed she didn't know what was. He was in the mood to play so she decided to jump right in with him, giving him a peck on the cheek as he greeted her. She did not expect him to swat her butt with a towel and as soon as they were inside she put him in a headlock. "Ow! Ow! Uncle!" he cried.

"Only if you really make me pancakes!" Kensi told him.

"Okay! Ow! Let me go!"

"With chocolate chips!"

"Yes, yes!'

She pushed him away and smiled. "Thank you _Baby_," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You want some company?" Deeks asked with a sly smiled. "Kidding, kidding!" he cried as her eyes flashed menacingly.

"Too bad," Kensi backed away, smiling coyly as she went up the stairs. "If you'd said please I might have said yes."

Deeks scratched his head and bit his lip. "You're a cruel woman!" he yelled after her.

"Paulina and Brett reminded me about dinner tonight," Kensi said half an hour later as she sat at the kitchen table. "God, these pancakes are good Deeks."

"It's all in the secret ingredient," he said as he joined her. "Pass the newspaper?"

She handed it to him. "There's something weird about those two."

"Yeah Idina Menzel and The Light in the Piazza do NOT mix," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"No," Kensi sighed. "Brett and Paulina. Do you ever listen?"

"I do listen! You changed the subject and didn't tell me!" he cried.

"No YOU changed the subject!"

Deeks took a deep breath. "Look, let's not fight before we even finish our breakfast. Okay?"

Kensi held up her hands. "Okay," she agreed.

"Good. Did you get the rest of the cameras up?"

"I even put one in the wreath on the Felton's front door," Kensi smiled smugly.

"Impressive," Deeks nodded appreciatively before pushing back from the table. "I'm going to get dressed. Be ready in fifteen."

He rose and walked out of the kitchen. Kensi sat finishing her pancakes and reading the newspaper Deeks had left behind.

"What the…MELISSA!"

Deeks came back in holding a purple-gray colored t-shirt. "Sugarbear," it was clear he was trying to keep calm, "did you put your darks in with my whites yesterday?"

"Yeah, I needed my blue blouse for tonight."

Deeks blinked several times. "Okay, Snookums, well, when you do that your loving husband goes from owning crisp, white t-shirts to t-shirts the color of, of, I don't even know what color this is!"

Kensi sat back and crossed her arms. "I thought you didn't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting!" Deeks said slowly between his gritted teeth. "I'm simply informing you that darks and whites do not go together in the washer."

"Well maybe if you did your own laundry this wouldn't happen."

Deeks made a strangled, grunting sound and then turned and walked from the room without another word.

"I love you Boopsy!" Kensi called after with a smile as she returned to her breakfast.

* * *

A/N: I would love any and all comments! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YOU GUYS! IT HAPPENED! Our ship is sailing and it is so beautiful! I literally cannot contain my excitement right now. Also, the way it happened fits SO PERFECTLY with some other fics I've been working on. So look for those in the near future! In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

"Kensi get out of there now!" Deeks was yelling at her through her earwig.

Kensi looked at the body on the floor and rose slowly. By the time she got out the side door she was shaking.

Deeks was waiting for her anxiously by the car. "What happened? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"It was on driver's side door handle." Her face was pale, her eyes distant, and it worried him.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," he tucked her under his arm and started to move her back toward their borrowed home. "Eric, Kensi and I are find," he spoke into his earwig as they walked, "but we've got a body here."

"How did they get into her garage? How did they know she would be the one driving?" Kensi asked as they walked through their front door. She froze. "Oh my god. I told her to drive."

"Kensi, look at me," Deeks got right in her face, intent on making sure she was paying attention. "This is not your fault. Okay? This is not your fault."

He grasped her upper arms and she winced. "She hit you pretty hard. Let me see," he said, trying to get a better look at her injury.

She pulled away. "I'm good."

"Kensi, you are not good," Deeks told her firmly. "Let me see."

Kensi pulled off her jacket, exposing her arm, which was already sporting a spectacular bruise. Deeks looked at it critically. "We need to get some ice on that," he walked to the freezer and pulled out a package of frozen peas. "Go sit down. I'll make tea."

"You can make tea?" Kensi asked as she held the bag of vegetables.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Please. I think we all know who's more handy in the kitchen here Snickerdoodle." He smiled. "Go. I'll be right there."

When he joined her a few minutes later, peppermint tea in hand, he was pleasantly surprised by how open she was with him. It was a crack, a chink in the armor she wore so closely. Deeks listened as she shared her feelings and something warm filled his chest. Usually he had to pry or sneak around to discover Kensi's thoughts but today she was giving them freely, the result of watching the life slip from another human being's eyes.

When the window shattered it set them both on edge and the moment faded quickly. "Damn it!" Kensi said as she lowered her weapon. "Remember when I said I didn't want kids? This is why!" She sat down on the couch, a hand going to her head. "They break things they smell, and they're loud."

The armor was back on and she'd shut him out again. Deeks holstered his gun and tried not to show his frustration. "Let's get this cleaned up."

While they picked up the glass the sound of sirens split the air. "Someone must have found Serena," Kensi said peering out through the shattered window.

"That didn't take long," Deeks straightened and set down the garbage can he'd been using. "You up to playing nosy neighbor?"

She nodded. "You know it."

* * *

"Thanks for the rescue," Deeks said as they walked back to the house after the incident with Cody Felton's mother.

"I'll take intimidating women over children any day."

Deeks' phone rang. "What's up Eric?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Uh huh. Okay. Yep. Got it."

"What's going on?" Kensi asked as she pulled a bottle of iced tea from the fridge.

"Eric needs someone to go around the neighborhood picking up wi-fi signals."

"Looks like you're going for a run," Kensi told him with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Deeks asked taking a sip from the bottle she'd set down on the counter. "This is delicious by the way."

Kensi snatched it back from him. "I already went for a run today. We don't want our neighbors to get suspicious now do we?"

"And just what are you going to do while I'm out bringing home the bacon?"

"Oh just the usual wife stuff. Sit on the couch. Eat bonbons. Paint my toenails."

"Uh huh, yeah, the day you do that is the day I join the American Ballet Theater," he swiped the bottle and headed upstairs to change.

"Well you'd better start practicing your pirouettes!" Kensi yelled after him.

As soon as Deeks left Kensi got to work in the living room. Setting her itunes on shuffle she fired up her computer and began looking through all the background checks on their neighbors for what felt like the hundredth time. After another forty-five minutes of looking over the files she'd come up with a big, fat nothing. No one stood out as being a possible murderer.

Kensi sighed and looked at the clock. If she was going to be ready for dinner at Brett and Paulina's she needed to start prepping now. She stood and knocked a throw blanket behind the couch.

Kensi chewed her lip in indecision. The 'Kensi' side of her said to leave it, but she could hear Deeks in the back of her mind calling her a slob. She growled and stalked around to the back of the couch to pick it up. Deeks had won this time.

What she didn't anticipate was the large sliver of glass that had embedded itself in the carpet and escaped earlier detection thanks to the untimely discovery of Serena's body.

Sharp pain sliced through her foot and she gasped. "Ow!"

She collapsed onto the couch's armrest and looked down to see blood dripping onto the carpet. The cut was long and deep and bleeding freely. Gritting her teeth she got to her feet and carefully picked up the offending piece of glass. She hobbled to the kitchen and threw it into the garbage before grabbing a wad of paper towels and pressing it to her foot. The towels were soaked through within seconds and Kensi growled in frustration. There was a first aid kit in the master bath but that meant a trip upstairs.

She slowly made her way toward the staircase leaving a trail of bloody footprints in her wake. So much for keeping things neat and clean for Deeks. She'd have to take care of it after she showered.

Once she reached the bathroom she doctored her foot and then decided to jump in the shower to complete the job. The soap stung and Kensi hissed, moving quickly to finish her shower. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel to bandage her foot taking care not to make it too bulky. She glared at her foot in annoyance. Her shoes were going to be murder. "This is why I don't clean!"

* * *

A/N: Guys I'm just so happy. But you know what would make me happier? Reviews. Reviews make everyone happy. Spread a little Densi love and share your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! Guys, it's been over a week and I'm still just as happy. I think I'm going to be holding onto this feeling for a long time. They are perfect together and I cannot WAIT to see where we go after the break! Here's another chapter up for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Deeks wiped the sweat off his forehead as he jogged to the front door. Eric owed him for this one. He stopped, pretending to check his own pulse and then did a couple stretches on the front lawn before opening the door and walking inside.

"Sweetie I'm home!" Deeks yelled over the techno blaring in the living room, surprised when Kensi didn't respond. "Are we having a dance party?" he yelled as he walked into the living room and turned off the blaring music. "Melissa! Melissa?" he called again to no response.

That was when he spotted the blood trail. He instinctively reached for his weapon as his heart began to pound. Something bad had happened here. He never should have left her alone, not after Serena had been killed so easily.

Deeks held his breath and followed the trail down the hall and up the stairs trying not to imagine finding a bleeding, dying, or dead Kensi at the end. How had the handler gotten in the house? If Kensi had fallen asleep or been distracted and the Russian made a quiet entrance, he could have taken her by surprise with minimal force. The thought made him sick.

He moved quietly into the bedroom, his eyes following the trail that lead to the closed doors of the master bath. He swallowed hard, not sure he was ready for what he would find on the other side. He silently counted to three and then kicked in the door.

Kensi screamed and Deeks froze. He definitely had not been expecting to find his partner clad in nothing but a towel. One look told him she was relatively unharmed and his fear quickly turned to annoyance as she yelled at him for barging in.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" he cried. "You got techno blaring, there's blood running through the entire house! It's like an episode of Dexter in here!"

"I cut my foot on some glass and…oh my god what are you wearing?" she asked.

"No, don't change the subject, I thought something happened to you!" he said in annoyance.

Now that his heart rate was finally returning to normal after this little scare he could fully appreciate the sight before him. Looking at Kensi Blye was something that never got old. His partner was gorgeous, there was no getting around it. He'd thought so from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. The way her eyes sparkled…it was so mesmerizing. Standing in this bathroom with her was doing strange things to his heart and he worked to get himself under control.

As a result he over-compensated with humor. She kicked him out after he began pulling off his shorts but he caught her looking as he walked away. It made him smile.

She emerged fifteen minutes later in shorts and a tank top. "I think I like the towel better," he told her from his position on the bed.

She threw the damp towel at him and he caught it. "Bathroom's all yours," she said as she opened the closet.

"C'mon Kensalina, don't be mad at me."

Kensi turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "I'm not mad."

Deeks frowned at her. "Your mouth says no but your eyes say murder."

"I'm not mad, Deeks. Just hurry up. We're going to be late."

Deeks observed her for another moment and then turned for the bathroom. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

By the time Deeks showered and dressed the clock read 6:00. He emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed. "Hey Sugarbear I'm…" he stopped as she turned around. "Wow. You look-"

"Like a hooker?" Kensi asked.

"I was going to say amazing," Deeks told her. "Almost makes it worth sacrificing my whites."

"Oh," Kensi looked briefly uncertain, but then she rallied. "Well you don't look too bad yourself Snookums."

Deeks winced. "Yeah, that nickname, I don't know if that's working."

"What? You don't like it?" Kensi teased. "Snookie? Poopsie? How about Love Muffin?"

"Wow, okay, that's getting worse," Deeks walked past her. "We're going to be late."

"Sugar Plum? Monkey?"

"How about Stud?" Deeks asked as they walked up the driveway to Brett and Paulina's. "Or Dr. Awesome?"

"How about Babycakes?"

"Okay, yeah, I officially hate this game."

"But why Stickybuns?" She swatted his backside as they reached the front porch of Brett and Paulina's home.

"And now you're in my personal space," he tried to move away from her but she grabbed his arm.

"You weren't concerned about your personal space when you were taking your pants off in the bathroom," she hissed into his ear.

"I knew it! I knew you were still angry!" Deeks said. "Ow!"

The door opened and she released him. "Welcome!" Paulina said brightly.

Brett reached for Kensi's hand and brought it to his lips for a long, slow kiss. "We're so glad you're here."

Deeks narrowed his eyes at the man and put his arm around Kensi's waist pulling her sharply to his side. "Yes my _wife_," he glared at Brett, "and I are so glad you invited us."

"Come in, come in," Paulina beckoned them inside.

Kensi elbowed Deeks in the ribs and walked through the open door. Deeks followed, closing it behind him. "Ooh, I love your shirt," Paulina ran her hands slowly, much too slowly, down his chest. "Where did you get it?"

"I, uh, I," Deeks stumbled over his words as she gazed up at him with her large, doe eyes.

"Target," Kensi said acidly.

"Well you make it look designer," Paulina smiled up at him.

Deeks swallowed hard and smiled back. Meanwhile Kensi was dealing with her own issues. "Oh, wow, ok," she said as Brett stepped behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"You're very tense Melissa, is your job stressful?" Brett asked as his hands continued to knead at her muscles.

"No, no, I'm, uh, I'm a kindergarten teacher," Kensi shot Deeks a 'help me' look but he was completely distracted by Paulina. "You know, wow, I could use a drink."

Brett stopped his work. "Of course! Honey," he called to Paulina, "Why don't we take them into the kitchen?"

They followed the two into the kitchen and Brett began mixing mojitos as Paulina put together a salad. "So Melissa's a teacher, what do you do Justin?" Brett asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm an artist. A painter," Deeks told her.

"Oh wow," Paulina leaned across the island giving Deeks a fantastic view of her cleavage. "That's so beautiful. I should have known because your eyes, they're just so…deep and soulful." She reached up and brushed some hair from his face.

"Yeah I am pretty…deep…" Deeks said his eyes fixed on hers.

"What do you paint?" Paulina asked, batting her eyelashes.

Deeks opened his mouth but it was Kensi who responded for him. "Nudes."

Deeks' eyes swung to hers as she continued. "Primarily men." She smirked as he stared at her.

"Well you know," he turned back to Paulina, "we have to pay the bills somehow. My little Sugarbear has a shopping addiction, don't you sweetheart? Been in therapy for almost a year now," Deeks smiled widely as Kensi's eyes narrowed. "It's been a real struggle."

"Not as much of a struggle as your alcohol problem dear," Kensi spat back.

"Haha she's kidding, kidding," Deeks said quickly. "Hey, Melissa, can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?"

He pulled her into the hallway. "Are we having a problem?" he whispered.

"Not as long as you keep your eyes on the mission instead of Paulina's boobs!" Kensi hissed.

"I'm just trying to stay in character!"

"Yeah well your character is my husband and good husbands don't gawk at another woman's body!"

"Good wives don't physically assault their husbands on the neighbor's porch!"

They glared at one another for a moment. "Truce?" Deeks finally asked.

Kensi pursed her lips. "Truce."

When they arrived back in the kitchen Brett had finished mixing the drinks and he had not been stingy on the alcohol. "Everything okay?" Paulina asked.

"Just a little lover's spat," Kensi told her, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"So how did you two meet?" Brett asked as he handed out glasses.

Kensi launched into a somewhat true version of the story of their first case, leaving out a few of the finer details. Deeks felt that strange warmth in his chest again as she rattled off what he'd been wearing that first day in the gym. The look in her eyes told him she hadn't meant to answer so quickly. They searched his for a reaction as Paulina asked for a description of Kensi's outfit.

Deeks laughed and tried to play it off. "You trying to get me in trouble? There's no possible way that I could remember that," he smiled at the blonde, but then his eyes found Kensi's again and he could see the hurt and disappointment there. Hurt that he was causing. "Black tank top, jeans," he said softly, "Bag that goes across the shoulder. Hair down, wavy." As if he could ever forget the first time he saw her that day. It had been like seeing a ray of sunshine after months of darkness; one bright spot in an otherwise very dim time of his life.

Kensi smiled at him, a real, true, smile. And for a moment they weren't on a case, they were just Deeks and Kensi who met at the gym. Just a boy and a girl who could maybe, possibly, in other circumstances, be more than just friends.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to TivaFever, Joy, DensiShipper, AndYouLetHerGo, and fanficforyou for reviewing the last chapter (and freaking out with me about the Densi Christmas miracle)! You guys are the best! Feel free to leave more feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well folks, it's back to the grind tomorrow. I thought I'd upload the final chapter to keep us all going this week! Here's hoping your new year is off to a great start! Enjoy!

* * *

Something was bothering Deeks as he and Kensi searched Brett and Paulina's dining room for clues. It had wormed its way into his brain and would not get out. He turned and let his gaze roam up and down his partner's body. Where the hell had she hidden her weapon?

Kensi caught him staring and was none too happy about it. "Why are you staring at me?" she hissed. "We're supposed to be married. Husbands don't stare at their wives!"

Apparently there were a lot of rules about marriage that no one had bothered to tell him. "Just trying to figure out where you hid your gun," he cocked his head, his eyes still looking for a suspicious bulge indicating the location of her service weapon.

"Can you do it without staring?" she asked in exasperation.

Try as he might he couldn't find anything out of place although there was plenty to see in all the right places. "You are carrying, right?" he asked.

"Of course I am-"

"Then where are you carrying?!" It was driving him crazy.

She moved toward him and he cringed expecting physical harm of some sort. Instead she grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard.

His eyes went wide in surprise as her mouth crashed against his, her lips soft, moving against his own. His girl was a good kisser. Before he had time to react Brett and Paulina were back and Kensi was pulling away. It left him reeling, barely able to breathe. One thing was for certain; being married to Kensi Blye was proving to be more challenging than he'd thought.

* * *

The dust settled on their neighborhood gun battle and they headed back to the house to pack up their things. Kensi winced as she pulled off her boot. "Ouch," she said softly. The wound had bled through the bandage, a result of their harrowing escape she was sure.

"Hey sweetie have you seen my-" Deeks stopped as he entered the master bedroom. "Ow. That looks like it hurts."

"I'm fine Deeks," she said as she gingerly pulled off the dressing.

"Um…bleeding is not fine, in fact, it's the opposite of fine," he told her, joining her on the bed. "Let me see."

"Deeks-"

"Kensi, let me see," he insisted, swinging her legs around so her back rested against the headboard.

He examined her foot before reaching for the first aid kit she'd retrieved from the bathroom. "It's not too deep. Probably doesn't need stitches."

"Which I already determined myself," Kensi told him.

"Would you relax and let someone take care of you for once?" he asked, uncapping the antiseptic. "This is going to sting."

She grimaced as he cleaned out the cut. "So, you ready to talk about that kiss now?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

Kensi sighed. "Oh my god, would you let it go?"

"Not until you explain yourself," he said cheekily, grabbing a clean piece of gauze from the kit. "What exactly was going on in your head Agent Blye when you decided to have your way with me in the neighbors' dining room?"

"Deeks-"

"It's okay. I mean, maybe it was the mojitos, maybe I just looked a little irresistible in the outfit Hetty picked out for me…"

"Yeah it was the outfit," Kensi told him with a roll of her eyes. "We were undercover Deeks. It was the only thing that came to me in the moment. It was fake, just like everything else this week."

"But…you liked it a little bit right?"

"Are you serious?"

"Because I've been told things about my kissing so if you had some residual feelings as a result I would understand."

"You…you are just…" Kensi sputtered and couldn't come up with any words, so she simply got off the bed and walked toward the closet. "It's a good thing we're going home tonight."

"Why, because my kisses make you want to do things?"

"No, because if we had to stay here one more night I might murder you in your sleep."

They headed back to the office and an hour of paperwork later the case was closed and Hetty was sending them home.

"Ugh, I am ready for my own bed," Kensi said as she and Deeks walked out the door.

"Yeah so you can take up the whole thing leaving no room for anyone else," Deeks teased.

She punched him in the arm. "You know with an attitude like that you'd be sleeping on the couch tonight Hubby."

"Well then it's a good thing we're going back to our own corners," Deeks told her. "Because I could use a night's sleep without the snoring."

"And I could use a night's sleep without your icy feet touching my legs," Kensi shot back.

"Well then I guess this is good night," Deeks told her.

"I guess so."

He started to walk away. Kensi hesitated and then called after him. "Deeks!"

She waited for him to turn back. "If I had to go undercover with anybody, I'm glad it was you," she told him.

He smiled. "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kensi drove herself home and dragged her suitcase inside intending to deal with it later. A cursory search of the fridge revealed some left-over Chinese take-out. She sniffed it once and then tossed it, opting instead for crackers and peanut butter. She ate her snack quickly and then got ready for bed. "Oh, I've missed you," she sighed into her pillow as she lay down, a smile on her lips as she waited for sleep to come.

She was still waiting two hours later. Kensi sighed and rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time, staring at the ceiling. The bed was cold and she couldn't get comfortable. Try as she might she felt wide awake. A glance at the clock told her it was almost 1:30.

Kensi exhaled loudly and sat up. Biting her lip she reached for her phone, hesitated, and then picked it up hitting number one on her speed dial. Deeks answered after the first ring. "Kensi?"

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, yeah I am. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," he said vaguely. "You?"

"Nothing much," she echoed.

There was silence for a moment. "You get dinner?" Deeks finally asked.

"Peanut butter crackers."

"Chinese take-out was too old?"

She smiled. He knew her well. "Definitely."

Silence again. "Well, I should let you get some sleep," Deeks told her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"No, Deeks, wait!" Kensi said quickly.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated. "I um, I-"

"Kensi-"

She let out a sigh. "Never mind, it's late, you're tired-"

"Kensi!"

"What?"

"Go to the door."

"What?"

There was a soft knock and Kensi was so startled she nearly dropped the phone. Pushing the covers off slowly, she stood and padded toward her front door. Pulling it open she found Deeks in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep either."

Kensi stared at him. "Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

Kensi backed up and let him inside, locking the door behind him. "We're just going to sleep," she warned.

Deeks held up his hands. "I know."

"And I get the right side."

"Whatever you say Sugarbear."

She held his gaze a moment longer. "Okay."

"Okay."

They climbed into Kensi's bed and she turned out the light. She could feel Deeks breathing against her body and she smiled. "Night Deeks."

"Night Kens."

* * *

A/N: I just love the idea that the two of them can't sleep without each other after this episode. I'm convinced this is really where things start to come together for them. It remains my favorite episode (other than "Humbug" of course because obviously). Also, fun fact, my favorite line that I have ever written was in this fic in the third chapter where Deeks says "Your mouth says no but your eyes say murder." It just sounded so Deeks when I wrote it and I think it sort of sums up their whole relationship. Anywho any last reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
